


It Happens Like This

by baeminhyuk



Series: There's Something About You And Me [2]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, Jennie-centric, Light Angst, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 09:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15336498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeminhyuk/pseuds/baeminhyuk
Summary: Lisa is right. It did take her long enough.





	It Happens Like This

**Author's Note:**

> pretty short fluffy one-shot inspired by this [picture](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DPSeznNX4AAFXm3.jpg), so this fic is set during their time in blackpink house. enjoy this one!

 

It happens like this:

It's midnight, and their second YG family dinner of the year is just starting to break up. Jennie is standing alone outside, in front of the hotel they were eating in, partially hidden in the shadows and illuminated only by the twinkling yellow lights dangling from the trees. She's not really sure what she's waiting for — maybe nothing, maybe something, maybe  _someone_ , she's not sure. She just feels  _compelled_ to stand there, slightly shivering in the cool night's breeze as she stands and waits, waits, _waits_.

Chaeyoung and Lisa walk out the door just then, giggling with their arms linked, and they brush past her on their way to the parking lot. She watches them go, and she's still there, feeling like she's standing on the edge of a cliff, feeling like she's on the brink of something that's right in front of her, that's right there on the tip of her tongue that she can't wrap her mind around. Feeling like she's missing _something_.

Suddenly, Lisa turns around and she's smiling, and she's waving, and she's yelling, "See you at home, Jennie!” Jennie is smiling and waving back when the Thai girl quickly untangles her arm from Chaeyoung's and walks toward her, and the older Korean girl doesn't really register that her arms are slightly held out to catch Lisa in a hug that almost comes as second nature to both of them.

"Bye, Jennie,” Lisa mumbles against the collar of Jennie's white button-down, and Jen wonders why she's not more annoyed that Lisa is smudging her pink lipbalm against the white fabric.

Instead, Jennie just smiles, and she presses her lips against Lisa’s cheek, and Lisa smells like strawberries and perfume and coffee and —

And she gives one last smile up at Jennie before turning to catch up with Chaeyoung who's offering her a half-hearted, slightly sleepy wave, but the petite Korean barely notices, because her mind is still whirling, still thinking, still wondering what's missing.

 

* * *

 

It happens like this: _suddenly_.

Jennie is still standing there, and people are walking past her and bumping into her on their way out from the hotel, and it just  _hits_ her.

It's been three years since she kissed her.

It's been three years since she kissed her (or vice-versa); they were still trainees back then and it happened after an exhausting day of dance practice. She forgot who kissed whom; what she remembers is that they met somewhere in the middle, and she remembers the feel of Lisa’s lips against hers, and the taste of her tongue in her mouth, and the warmth of her body pressed against her.

It's been three years since she kissed Lisa, and she thinks, it's  _one_ kiss from  _three_  years ago but she can still picture it as if it had only happened yesterday.

And then she thinks,  _Holy shit._

 

* * *

 

Why didn't she see it before?

(Or, more appropriately: _why is she such an idiot?_ )

 

* * *

 

Now she looks at Lisa and all she remembers is that one kiss, and it's almost impossible to restrain herself from just grabbing her and putting her damn misery to an end. Because she's Jennie and she's Lisa and she remembers a kiss from three _frigging_ years ago, and she actually  _cares_  about her, and she thinks that maybe  _that's_ the scariest part about all of this.

 

* * *

 

One day, she just looks at Lisa and she wonders,  _What if, what if, what if?_

One day, she just looks at her and she wonders how many more years she's going to have to deny herself of this, of her, of Lisa.

Lisa, Lisa,  _Lisa._

Lisa, whose kiss she remembers from so long ago, whose big bright eyes have some sort of weird Disney power over her; Lisa, whom she can't say no to; Lisa to whom a ridiculously large part of her heart belongs to; and holy shit, she could really use a large bottle of soju right about now.

(Lisa, who's been waiting there for her for so frickin' long, and Jennie thinks:

Lisa isn't going to wait forever.)

One day, she just looks at the Thai girl from across the sofa, and their house is quiet; it's just the two of them there and the camera crew left that morning, and she's talking and laughing, and Jennie just  _looks_ at her — from her eyes to her smile to her delicate fingers reaching across the fabric surface and fitting into the spaces between hers. There's a curve to her lips and a softness in her eyes she always, always,  _always_ notices, but there's something different about it today, about now, about this very moment.

Lisa sees that Jennie's not listening, and she laughs, waves a hand in from of her face. “Jennie!” she reprimands, in this tone that's equal parts playful and amused and  _fond._ And she's sitting there in her sweater and pajamas and her hair pinned back, and she's laughing from her eyes to her mouth, and just —

Jennie's heart pounds against her ribcage, and her hand finds its way to the back of Lisa's neck, and her fingers tangle softly into her hair. She falls silent, and there's this tense beat; she's looking at Jennie tentatively, apprehensively, and she just says, " _Jennie,_ " and lets it out with a deep sigh. The taller girl’s eyes soften afterwards, and, seconds later, they flutter closed.

Jennie brushes her nose against Lisa's, and the younger girl takes in a sharp breath, her long fingers barely touching the dip at the side of the older girl’s lips. Jennie sees Lisa smile as she leans in.

 

* * *

 

Really, it's almost impossible  _not_ to kiss her.

 

* * *

 

It's every bit the same as she remembers it, yet it's  _different_ , because they're  _Jennie and Lisa_ , but they're also not the same people they were three years ago.

But she tastes exactly the way she remembers and she thinks, yes, yes, this is exactly what she's been missing, and in her mind, she pictures her fingers, stretching out for that unreachable thing in the distance, and that  _thing_  is  _Lisa._

Lisa pulls away for a minute, as Jennie tries to catch her breath, because holy shit, why has she waited three whole years to do something that feels as amazing as  _this_? 

"Took you long enough," Lisa softly whispers against the base of Jennie's neck, as if she can read her mind, and the porcelain-skinned girl laughs, the sound deep and slow. Her fingers dance against Lisa's collarbone almost absentmindedly.

"Sorry," she says, and in her mind she says,  _Sorry for hurting you, sorry for being such a pain in the ass, Sorry it took me so damn long._

Jennie feels more joy seeing her smile against her skin, and Lisa brushes a light kiss under her chin.

"It's okay," Lisa says, and she doesn't really say a lot more after that, because her mouth is sliding over Jennie's again, and her tongue is curling around hers, and Jennie’s brain is pretty much short-circuiting.

 

* * *

 

(Lisa is right. It did take her long enough.

Her fingers close around Jennie's, in this perfect symmetry, and she smiles, and Jennie's heart gives a beat, and she thinks, no, she's _not_ going to waste any more time.)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> send me some love by hitting kudos and commenting! i really enjoy hearing from you guys. thanks again!
> 
> p.s. i'm on twitter, [@baeminhyuk](https://twitter.com/baeminhyuk)! chat me up there :)


End file.
